


if you're ready like I'm ready

by Razia



Series: there's an ocean inside me (it rages for you) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Discussion, Marriage Proposal, no beta we die like men, they're soft and I'm soft too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/pseuds/Razia
Summary: "Would ya marry me?"
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: there's an ocean inside me (it rages for you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772761
Comments: 34
Kudos: 264





	if you're ready like I'm ready

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the middle of the night to write this, no joke (title is from [Marry You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbcGfcF-FME&list=OLAK5uy_lnJ_8hSQo944mxD3ZukGe7_pv9d4gwY4E&ab_channel=BrunoMars-Topic), by Bruno Mars)

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I was thinking...”

“Hmmm?”

“Would ya marry me?”

Ichigo keeps looking at his book for three more seconds before he cranes his neck to the side. His eyes land on Shinji sitting at the other side of the couch, Ichigo’s feet on his lap, phone in his hand, eyes on Ichigo. A joke is ready to slip past Ichigo’s lips, but he opens his mouth and closes it again after quickly analyzing the situation. Shinji’s expression doesn’t give anything away, which is a sign all on its own, though his body language is loose and relaxed.

Ichigo sits up, keeping his feet where they are. He marks the page and lowers the book, noticing the silence in the room, broken only by the storm raging outside. He rests an elbow on the back of the couch and leans on his hand.

“Y’know... the list of things I wouldn’t do for you is very short.”

“Are you sayin’ marriage is on that list?”

“I honestly never thought about that.”

“Huh. So how can I convince ya not to put it on that list?”

Ichigo grins. It’s impossible not to, with Shinji’s tone light and playful, and the beginnings of a smile on his lips. (There’s still a seriousness to his eyes that gives Ichigo pause.)

“Give me your reasons.”

“We could move in together.”

Ichigo’s heart skips two beats and his voice comes out softer than he intends. “We can do that without getting married.”

“Not without the tax benefits, we can’t.”

Ichigo laughs, short and unexpected. “Fair, but not as convincing as you might have thought. Next.”

Shinji leans forward a little, getting into Ichigo’s personal space. “Living together would be cheaper. There’s no need for us to pay for two places.”

Ichigo squints at him. “That’s a valid point. Next?”

“Did ya know married couples have lower rates of heart disease?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Did ya know ma—”

Ichigo slaps a hand on Shinji’s mouth and ignores the laughing eyes staring back at him. “Yes, I got it the first time, asshole. I don’t think you and I need to worry about heart diseases any time soon, though. Y’know, shinigami constitution and all that.”

Shinji grabs Ichigo’s hand and kisses it, before taking it away from his mouth. “Never too late ta start plannin’ for old age, Ichigo.”

“You know what, the only one who should be worried here is you, old man.”

“Ah, what an uncouth youth.”

“Don’t you start.”

“Back in my day—”

“No.”

“—young ones were more polite—”

“Stop.”

“—but now everythin’ is fast this and fast that—”

“Shinji, I swear.”

“—no one has the patience or respect fer seniors anymore—”

Ichigo slaps both his hands on Shinji’s mouth, trying to glare but only succeeding in a slight scowl because he can’t stop smiling. Shinji’s shoulders are shaking, little laugh noises muffled underneath Ichigo’s hands.

Ichigo sighs and takes his hands away before Shinji decides to lick them.

“Okay, next point.”

“Aren’t ya convinced yet?”

“Not even close.” Ichigo has never been able to lie well, especially to Shinji, and it shows now. Shinji raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t comment beyond a mischievous smile.

“Fine. Then how about the fact that married men earn more money?”

“...Huh?”

“Seriously, it says right here.” Shinji turns his phone to Ichigo and shows him an article named _23 Scientific Reasons to Get Married_.

Ichigo facepalms. “Now I know you’re messing with me.”

Shinji laughs, bright and pretty, and Ichigo drinks it up even as he swallows down his disappointment. He’s about to say something about grabbing dinner, trying to change the subject before he gives himself away, but Shinji has other plans.

“I’m serious, tho’.” He throws his phone down on the carpet, screen still lit up on the questionable article.

Ichigo takes a minute to reassess the situation. “How serious?”

“As serious as I can be.”

“It’s not the easiest thing in the world.” But it’s also not like Ichigo hasn’t thought about it, after three years together.

“Oh, I know. Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do it.”

“Doesn’t mean we should.”

“Okay, _should_ is a strong word. How ‘bout _can_? We can do it.”

“I mean... yeah, we can.” Ichigo pauses for a second. “What about names?”

“What about ‘em?”

“Hirako Ichigo sounds dumb.”

“But Kurosaki Shinji sounds fuckin’ awesome.”

Ichigo gapes at him, can’t control his smile as Shinji starts grinning. “Hirako Shinji!” he says, throwing himself at Shinji and making him fall on his back on the arm rest. Ichigo puts his hands on Shinji’s chest. “Are you saying you would take my surname?” he asks, tone incredulous.

“Why not? It’s important to you and it sounds cool with my name attached to it, doesn’t it?”

Ichigo thinks _Kurosaki Shinji_ and feels the burn of possessiveness run through his veins, a mixture of love and the hollow instincts that he usually keeps buried deep within his mind. His expression must give his feelings away, because Shinji looks nothing short of gleeful.

Ichigo swats playfully at him even as his mind races through the necessary steps. How much documentation would they need for that? They would probably have to submit things twice, once in the human realm and once in Soul Society. Does Soul Society even accept same sex marriage? Not that Ichigo cares, but Shinji still works for them, and not having to put up with any more backwater shinigami bullshit than strictly necessary would do wonders for Ichigo’s pressure level.

“Tho’ the paperwork must be insane. We can keep our own names if ya want.”

“No no no, you said fucking awesome and I agree, don’t you dare go back on your word.”

Shinji chuckles, happiness in the lines of his face. Ichigo is proud of putting that happiness there.

 _We would need a place_ , he thinks, mentally calculating the space for two and the new furniture they would need, and how much it’s going to suck to go from Soul Society to work everyday.

“Ugh, I really don’t wanna live in fucking spirit city,” he says aloud, hoping Shinji will follow his train of thought.

“Who said anything about living in Soul Society?” Shinji does follow his train of thought, just not in the way he was expecting.

“...What are you saying?”

Shinji gives him that look he has for when Ichigo is being dumb without any reason, but a pair of hands fall on Ichigo’s waist.

“Half of my clothes are already here, Ichigo. My very expensive vinyl player has never left yer apartment since I bought it. Some of my favorite vinyl records are already here too. I spend more time here than I do in my own place. Hell, I spend most nights here already.”

Ichigo feel his eyes widen as Shinji talks, something like wonder winding its way around his chest.

“You would do that? For me?”

“Well, it’s not like I can’t open a garganta ta go ta work. But if it hasn’t been clear since the beginnin’,” Shinji’s eyes flash gold for half a second, “the list of things I wouldn’t do for ya is _very short_ ,” Shinji says, grinning.

Ichigo grins backs, but there’s a hesitation that he can’t shake away. Shinji notices it immediately, of course he does, and he takes one hand away from Ichigo’s waist to place it atop one of Ichigo’s own, thumbs caressing skin.

“What is it?” Shinji asks, concerned.

Ichigo bites his lips, hesitates for two seconds, nervous and unsure if he wants to know the answer to his question. “What about kids?”

Shinji’s expression is not exactly surprised, but it settles into something Ichigo hasn’t seen in his face in a while. Self-doubt. Ichigo feels himself frowning before Shinji even opens his mouth.

“Ya want kids?”

“You don’t?”

Silence is his answer, but Ichigo knows when to wait. A moment or two pass while they look at each other, sizing each other up. Ichigo tries to keep his face as open and curious as he can, but the frown keeps escaping. He just knows Shinji is doubting everything and himself right now.

“It’s not that I don’t want them,” Shinji says, slow, almost hesitant.

“But?”

Shinji looks up at the ceiling, something like resignation crossing his features. “I don’t think I’d be a very good father.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I don’t have any parameters for it. Can’t remember a time when I had a father, if I had one at all.” He looks back at Ichigo. “I’m a murderer and a military dog with only a vague concept of what a normal childhood should look like. Far from dad material.”

Ichigo’s frown comes full force then. “I really don’t like it when you badmouth my boyfriend like that.”

“Didn’t say anythin’ that wasn’t true.”

“Perhaps, but you can learn. I can teach you. Or did you forget I basically raised my sisters? I’m good with kids.”

“I know, and I think yer amazing for that. Doesn’t mean ya can change someone who’s hopeless.”

“You’re _not_ hopeless.” Ichigo thumps him in the chest once. “You’re amazing and smart and loving and protective, even if you don’t admit it. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a father.”

Shinji doesn’t answer, doesn’t even smile or grin or crack a joke, but takes the hand in his own and brings it to his mouth, closes his eyes and lays a kiss there. He keeps Ichigo’s hand close, skin to skin, for a long moment. When he opens his eyes again, they’re dry but bright.

“So you’d have kids with me?”

“I wouldn’t do it with anyone else.”

“Ah.” Shinji puts their hands over his eyes, a sigh leaving him. Ichigo waits patiently while he collects himself.

When Shinji looks back at him, it’s with a small, pleased smile. “Okay, kids then.”

Ichigo’s heart will burst any minute now. “I want a girl.”

“Sure.”

He smiles down at Shinji, overcome by all the feelings he associates with him, with how the lightning lights up his face and his grey eyes, with the way Shinji looks back at him.

“I also want a summer wedding.”

Shinji’s eyes spark. “Done.”

“I’m not wearing white.”

“Wasn’t expecting ya to.”

“Rukia needs to be a... grooms... woman? Otherwise she’ll kill me.”

“She and Lisa can take care of that part.”

“I want it to be small. Only friends and family.”

“Obviously.”

They smile at each other and Ichigo shoves his embarrassment away. There’s a sense of finality to the moment. He feels surer than he has all night. “Ask me again.”

Shinji’s eyes widen slightly before they settle into a softness that he doesn’t show much.

“Ichigo,” Shinji says, low and soft and happy, “marry me?”

“Yes,” Ichigo answers, and leans down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello how are you leave a comment telling me what you thought? _(:3」∠)_
> 
> Come scream at me on [tumblr](https://raz-ia.tumblr.com/) and come join the [ShinIchi discord server](https://discord.gg/WMNUQQ6)!
> 
> AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST [the article is real yo](https://www.creditdonkey.com/reasons-married.html)


End file.
